The overall administration of the Program Project will be performed through the Administrative Core to ensure that the goals of the research program are met. Functions of this core include communication, coordination, record keeping, financial management, organization and oversight to the program. Specifically, the core provides a framework for the processing of personnel, the ordering of equipment and supplies, the preparation of reports and other written communications, and the maintenance and reconciliation of accounts. The administrative core arranges the regular meetings of the executive committee, a monthly progress meeting with project leaders, as well as a bi-monthly colloquium. In addition, the co-ordination function of the core will arrange travel plans and accommodation ofthe Extemal Advisory Committee when they visit the Center and the more frequent circulation of information by emails to solicit their counsel and advice with ongoing problems, particularly during the preparation of this revised application. The core also provides a forum for the exchange of infonnation and ideas as well as to coordinate data for joint publications between projects. The organizational structure, consisting of an executive committee and an extemal advisory committee, is designed to maximize the level of synergy in an integrated effort to accomplish the overall goals of the program project. A web-site for the program project grant will continue to be maintained to ensure rapid and efficient exchange of data and ideas. Finally, the administrative core will provide the necessary function of overall coordination of fiscal management of the budgets and of the reporting to the NIH. Performance of these administrative functions through the support of the core will enhance collaboration and integration of this research program. Accountability ofthe program project, including the quality of science and productivity, will be achieved by monthly program evaluation with project leaders and annually with members ofthe extemal advisory committee.